


Night Fighters

by Krista5432



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krista5432/pseuds/Krista5432





	1. Chapter 1

_**Running in the woods only thirteen in a white dress she had on when she was buried. Dirty and mud all over her body with Derek's pack running after her. She falls over a root,the root she fell over was part of the nemeton. Derek's pack catches up,and with a hult she was gone then only thing left was her burial dress. Derek's pack retrieves back to there house. They return when they come to a stop Talia was sitting in her chair that was in front of a window at the end of the hall."You lost her didn't you Derek?""Mom I'm sorry its just that...""No its just that you can't find my granddaughter,but especially your own daughter!!"** _


	2. 16

3 years later...

 

Giggles come from the shower as Summer and Theo get in the mood. "Stop!!Theo stop." "Why what did I do?" "My brother is just in the other room." "That doesn't mean we can't have fun does it?" Theo gets up behind Summer and starts kiss her her neck. "Knock knock." From the bathroom door. "Summer I'm coming in so keep the shower currents closed ok." "What are you doing in here!!" "I have to take a leak ." Ewww ! OK just hurry please." "OK ok  just give me a minute!" Dustin finished  and leaves,Summer and Theo get out , they get dressed. "Love you and see you a school OK." "OK!" Theo kisses her and climbs out of the bathroom window and gets in his truck and drives to school. Summer walks out of the bathroom grabs her bag and Dustin and her keys and gets in her 2010 black Camaro and heads to school. 


End file.
